


Be Mine

by lucy_in_the_sky



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Galaxy Gals, Girls in Love, Gosh it's just really fluffy, Karaoke, Singing, Whatever you want to call them, Zoe x Alana, zolana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_in_the_sky/pseuds/lucy_in_the_sky
Summary: Alana rolled over in bed, half asleep, but was surprised to find resistance to her getting herself situated. As she came to her senses a little bit more, she realized there was a hand holding her own. With an arm attached to it that was tightly wrapped around her waist. With a body attached to it that belonged to none other than Zoe Murphy.Alana's eyes widened in shock because it's not every day that you wake up at three in the morning with your crush wrapped around you, her body pressed snuggly against your own.But then the events of the previous night flooded Alana's still sleepy mind.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had the amazing opportunity to go see Dear Evan Hansen on Broadway on Saturday! It was so so phenomenal and all the original cast performed that night. But anyways, I wanted to post something to celebrate but this took a little while longer to finish than I anticipated. But it's here now so enjoy :)

Alana rolled over in bed, half asleep, but was surprised to find resistance to her getting herself situated. As she came to her senses a little bit more, she realized there was a hand holding her own. With an arm attached to it that was tightly wrapped around her waist. With a body attached to it that belonged to none other than Zoe Murphy. 

Alana's eyes widened in shock because it's not every day that you wake up at three in the morning with your crush wrapped around you, her body pressed snuggly against your own. 

But then the events of the previous night flooded Alana's still sleepy mind. 

Zoe calling her to invite her to some kegger a band student was throwing. Zoe picking her up in her brand new pickup. Zoe drinking several cups of some alcohol from a red solo cup. Alana gently pulling Zoe back out to her car and driving home because Zoe was buzzed. Alana leading Zoe up to her room, nearly tripping down the staircase. Zoe falling asleep in Alana's arms on Alana's plushy queen sized bed. 

Alana looked back down at the girl attached to her hip like a koala. She couldn't help the pang of love that started in her chest and filled her whole body with a sweet warmth at the sight of Zoe looking so content and peaceful. Alana is a little proud of herself for being the cause of Zoe's tranquility but then she remembers that she's trying to work on her pride issue. 

Zoe stirred a little in her sleep, nuzzling her face closer to Alana's side. 

Alana wouldn't say she was proud of the cooing sound that the younger girl's action produced from her, but she couldn't deny that it happened. 

She reached down and brushed a stray piece of auburn hair out of Zoe's face. She was gonna soak in this moment while it lasted. Soon she'd fall back asleep and then they'd wake up and Zoe would go back to being her best friend and she'd have to ignore her feelings for the junior girl like she's been doing all year. 

Alana sighed and relaxed back into the plethora of pillows behind her head. She curled into Zoe, allowing herself one night of happy-Zoe-time even if cuddling now meant that separating in the morning would hurt more. 

Alana next peeled her eyes open four hours later, a more acceptable time in the morning. 

She was immediately greeted by the site of an angel staring down at her, a fond look on her face. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Zoe giggled. 

Alana blinked the sleep out of her eyes and mumbled a quiet greeting. 

But when she tried to sit up, Zoe pulled her back down, her arm still holding her hip hostage. 

"Alaaana," she whined, holding out the 'a'. 

Alana giggled and wiggled back down, staying curled around her crush. 

"I wanna say here a little bit longer," Zoe sounded so small. 

Alana couldn't say no to that. 

She rubbed her hand up and down Zoe's back, letting the smaller girl tuck her head into her neck. 

"You smell good," Zoe mumbled from against Alana's skin. "Like lavender and cologne," 

Alana couldn't help the blush that burned her face. She hoped Zoe couldn't feel how warm she got at the sudden comment. 

"Uhm, thanks," it came out like a question. 

But Zoe just giggled a breathy laugh and sighed against Alana, resuming her relaxation. 

They stayed in that same position for nearly an hour, both girl finding satisfaction in each other's arms. It was really gay but Alana didn't wanna read into the situation too much. 

They didn't get up until Zoe's stomach let out a hungry growl. They laughed then untangled themselves and headed downstairs to Alana's kitchen. 

They chatted as Alana whipped up a batch of fluffy pancakes, talking about school and homework and what Alana wanted to do after graduation. The easy stuff. The normal stuff. 

'I guess we're just gonna ignore how we totally spooned all night and then again this morning because Zoe's straight and I'm getting my hopes up,' Alana thought to herself as she stuffed a forkful of fluffy goodness into her mouth. 

But then. 

But then Zoe got a serious look on her face. 

"Look, Lana, we should talk," 

Alana gulped as she realized she wasn't ready for this. Any of this. 

"So, uh, after we came here, witch I never got to thank you for so thank you it was really awesome of you, I owe you, but off topic," she stopped to take a quick breath, "so the truth is that I trust you more than, like, anyone, and I really liked sleeping next to you last night, and cuddling with you, and fuck I'll just say it, I'm gay and I'm into you," 

Alana couldn't move. She tried, but everything was stuck in place. Did she hear Zoe correctly? Was she dreaming? Did Zoe just come out? And then say she was into her? Why was she asking so many questions instead of replying to the now nervous looking girl across from her? 

"A-Alana? You gonna say anything?" Her voice went up at the end, sounding scared. 

"I've been waiting for you to say that for months," 

Zoe broke out in the widest grin Alana had ever seen, making the embarrassing comment entirely worth it. 

"A-are you...?" 

"Gay? Yeah. Really gay," she rubbed her arm uncomfortably, willing her mouth to stop saying such blatant statements. 

But Zoe only laughed again and hopped off her stool to join Alana on the other side of the counter. 

She reached out and grabbed Alana's hand in her own. She was looking down like she was embarrassed. Alana wouldn't have any of that. 

She gently took Zoe's chin in her free hand, lifting it so she could look into Zoe's wide eyes. 

"Would you want to go on a date with me sometime?" 

Zoe smiled and blushed, her face tinting a light pink. God, Alana was whipped. 

"I'd love to," 

It was Alana's turn to smile. She couldn't believe anything that just happened. It was so rushed and blatant and messy and so utterly them. It was perfect. 

Alana, the girl who planned out every second of her busy life in perfect detail, was considering just leaning down and kissing this beautiful girl in front of her. She was about to do it. 

But then Zoe's phone rang. 

Based on the other girl's reaction, the anger at the interruption was mutual. 

But Zoe still leaned over the marble counter to pick up the phone. 

She read the caller ID and hesitantly put the device to her ear. 

"Yeah? Okay. Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I promise. Alana's. Yeah. Okay, bye."

Alana tried not to eavesdrop on the phone call, but couldn't help but notice how Zoe spoke in curt sentences that held little emotion. That didn't sound like the Zoe Alana fell for. 

"That was my mom, she wants me home. Something about Connor. . .again,"

Disappointment was evident on both of the girls faces. 

Zoe seemed okay enough to drive, Alana seemingly curing her mini hangover with love and pancakes, so she grabbed her keys and headed to the car. 

Alana watched Zoe drive off with a kinda funny feeling in her stomach. Zoe was such an amazing person and deserved so much better than the world gave her. Alana knew about how broken her family was, and how alone she sometimes felt. 

It was then that Alana made up her mind that she was gonna give Zoe the best damn day she'd ever had as their first date. 

She turned back into the house and bounded up the carpeted staircase to start planning the date. It needed to be as special as the girl she'd be with. Not an easy feat but she's more than willing to put in a little work and a little money to please the most amazing girl on the planet. 

Next weekend found the girls at Zoe's house, standing in the front entry way, smiles on faces and hands clasped in hands. 

Zoe only knew that Alana was taking her out but she knew nothing about where they were heading. 

"Bye, Mom, remember I'm staying over at Alana's!" Zoe shouted across the house. 

Alana led Zoe out to the car, hers this time (a turquoise bug), and she drove off to the first stop. 

"Oh my god Lana, yes!" Zoe squealed while she wiggled happily in the passenger seat. 

Alana let out and amused laugh as she pulled into the parking lot to the karaoke place downtown. She had been here several times for acquaintances' parties when she was in elementary school and remembered that Zoe loved to sing. She played guitar in band, but would always be humming or singing under her breath whenever they hung out. 

They parked and went inside, heading straight back to a room that Alana had reserved. 

Zoe sung the first song. Well, she sung the first twelve songs. She couldn't decide which ones she wanted to perform because the list went on and on and on. 

Alana didn't mind in the slightest. 

She pulled out her phone and snapchatted the best parts of each song, getting the key changes in "Love On Top" and Zoe's funny faces all throughout "We Are Never Getting Back Together" and many more. 

Both girls were laughing so hard by the time Zoe ended "Since You Been Gone" when she handed the mic to Alana. 

"Your turn, I wanna hear what you got," 

Alana took the microphone, stepping up to the screen to pick a song that Zoe had yet to sing. She ended up looking through the section of musical theatre songs, drawn to that selection. 

Her finger stopped scrolling when she found the perfect song. It was one of her favorite numbers in her favorite musical and not to mention, fit her voice quite nicely. But it was a duet. 

"Hey Zo, I have the perfect song but I need some help. Do you know it?" 

Zoe joined Alana at the screen, reading the title before breaking out in a megawatt smile. 

"Do I ever," she gave Alana a smug yet excited grin and grabbed the second microphone. 

"I'll help only if I get to be Maureen," 

Alana laughed and agreed to be Joanne before she pressed play. 

The peppy intro of "Take Me Or Leave Me" played through the speakers and both girls readied themselves for the song. 

Zoe turned the sass up to 100% as she sung the melody, adding choreography and the cutest expressions to match. 

When they reached the part where they sung together, they were both in each other's faces, belting high notes and grinning ear to ear. 

The song ended too soon, and Zoe and Alana were left panting and grinning like idiots. 

"That was fun," Zoe laughed as she looked back at Alana. 

"Definitely," 

Alana looked into her sparkling eyes, happy that she did something right. 

They stayed at the karaoke place a little while longer, both girls singing a couple more solos, and then they were driving again. 

Alana pulled up to a Color Me Mine right by the little ice cream shop that's been around forever. 

She watched as Zoe's eyes lit up and she got an excited little grin on her face. Okay, so she planned right. 

They went inside and chose the items they wanted to paint, Alana getting a sensible mug and Zoe painting a ceramic dog. 

The girls chatted as they painted, moving from topic to topic with ease like they always did. It never really mattered what they were talking about, Alana found. They could speak for hours about anything from calculus homework to the new episode of The Bachelor. Alana loved that about their acquaintance-er friendship. 

It didn't take long to finish painting the items, leaving them at the shop to be fired and picked up later. 

"So I was thinking we could get ice cream if you wanted?" Alana asked her date. 

Zoe hopped off the stool where she was sitting and took Alana's hand. 

"Yeah, that sounds perfect," 

She smiled at the other girl and they walked next door to A La Mode, the family owned ice cream parlor. 

"You know, I used to go here with my family all the time before, uhm, before..." 

Alana squeezed Zoe's hand, knowing exactly what Zoe was trying to say. 

"We can go somewhere else if you want," she propositioned, unsure if the other girl would be up for the impromptu walk down memory lane. 

"No. No, it's okay, it's really good ice cream," she let out a sad laugh. "I was jut thinking about how things used to be," 

She looked over at Alana and seemed to snap out of the melancholy state she was in. 

"But, now, I'm here with the most beautiful girl in the world so everything is a-okay," 

Alana blushed and smiled nervously, breaking eye contact with the brunette. 

"Hey," Zoe tugged on Alana's hand, "its true!" 

She leaned over and suddenly Alana could feel Zoe's lips on her cheek. 

Zoe pulled back with a chuckle and led a dazed Alana into the cute parlor. 

They ordered their ice cream (chocolate craze for Zoe and strawberry cheesecake for Alana) and headed to a booth in the corner. 

The girls chatted some more, seemingly never running out of topics to talk about. Alana picked up her phone to check the time and found that it was already six. Time flies they say. 

"So I was thinking," Zoe's head looked up from where she was playing ballz on her phone. 

"Wanna just have dinner at my place? I make a pretty great grilled cheese," 

Zoe laughed and put her phone back in her purse. 

"Yeah that's sounds perfect," she smiled. 

Alana took her hand and they walked back to the car, arriving back at her house in no time. 

"So, we home alone?" 

Alana nodded before elaborating. 

"My father is on a business trip and my mother decided to go with him. They're in London right now but go to Paris in a couple days," 

"Wow, bummer you couldn't tag along, too," 

"No, I'd miss too much. School, clubs, extracurriculars, you..."

"Awe, you're too sweet," 

Zoe leaned over and kissed Alana's cheek again. Alana could get used to this. 

Alana made grilled cheese like she promised then they both retreated up to Alana's room when the greasy food had been eaten. 

"I had a really fun day today so thank you," Zoe said as she sat down on Alana's bed. 

Alana peeled off her shoes and joined her. 

"Well, you deserve a fun day so you're welcome," 

Zoe kicked off her birks and scooted further back to lean against the headboard. 

It was only eight so Alana grabbed her laptop from the beside table and opened up Netflix. 

"Movie?"

"Absolutely," 

She let Zoe scroll through through the movies and choose one for them to watch. 

"Oh, I haven't seen this in years!" 

The curser stopped on "Lilo and Stitch". 

"This used to be one of my favorites!" 

Alana could picture a young Zoe, pigtails and all, watching the movie in question curled up on her couch, staring wide eyed as the scenes unfolded on television screen. 

She laughed then pressed play, reaching over Zoe to access the touch pad. 

Zoe curled up to Alana as the opening credits played, leaning into her side and tucking her head into her neck. 

They stayed in that position for the whole movie, both girls completely content tangled in each other's arms. 

Alana found that the movie intrigued her more than she thought it would, turning out to have much deeper themes than most Disney movies do. She even found that certain scenes caused tears to accumulate in her eyes. 

She looked over and saw that Zoe was having the same reaction. 

"Fuck, I don't remember this movie being so sad," she laughed while wiping a tear that had begun to fall down her cheek. 

Alana laughed in response, using the arm that was wrapped around the younger girl to pull her closer to her side, providing some comfort. 

The movie finished soon after, both girls gathering themselves as the closing credits played on the screen. 

Alana moved to close and put away the laptop but Zoe grabbed her waist before she could untangle herself from the other girl. 

"Staaaay, you're warm," she whined. 

Alana chucked and fell back against the pile of pillows, allowing Zoe to tuck herself against her body once again. 

They cuddled for a while, finding peace in the shared silence. 

It was nice. Being there with Zoe was nice. 

"I had a great day...I don't get a lot of those so thank you," Alana heard Zoe mumble from against her neck. 

She rubbed her hand on Zoe's back, just happy to be with the girl. 

"I wasn't lying when I said you deserved a great day. You deserve the world, Zo," 

Zoe glanced up at her, feeling immense amounts of love for the amazing girl above her. (The feeling was entirely mutual). 

Zoe suddenly surged up to meet Alana's lips with her own, moving her hand to wrap around Alana's neck to deepen the kiss. 

Alana gasped in surprise, but it was silenced by Zoe's mouth moving against her own and it morphed into a moan. 

Zoe kissed her harder at the sound and moved her other hand to join the one around Alana's neck, caressing up to her cheek. 

Alana's arms found their purchase at Zoe's hips, squeezing the skin there a little. 

Alana had only ever kissed one person, some drunk boy at a party junior year. She had been trying to recruit him to join the community service club for school, but he was only interested in who would be keeping his bed warm that night. (Not Alana). 

She shuddered at the memory and proceeded to lose herself in Zoe's kiss, one that was entirely welcome this time around. 

After several minutes of kissing, Zoe moved her legs so that she was straddling Alana, keeping both hands around her jaw. 

Alana let out another moan when Zoe moved her lips to start trailing down her jaw until they stopped at the side of her neck. 

She felt Zoe suck and bite at the tender skin there, attempting to mark Alana. 

"Mmm Zoe," 

Zoe rolled her hips against Alana's and resumed her trail of hot kisses to find a new spot to mark. 

Eventually Alana needed Zoe's lips again so she moved a hand to the girl's hair, gently pulling on it to get her to kiss her again. 

Zoe moaned as Alana pulled her hair and let herself be kissed senseless when she lifted up her head. 

The kiss was all tongue and teeth and it was rough and perfect. Both girls lost themselves in each other's mouths, filling the room with gentle moans and pounding heartbeats. 

They were both panting hard by the time Alana pulled back to get some air. 

Zoe trailed her hands up and down Alana's side, stilling coming down from the high that kissing Alana gave her. 

Alana leaned forward to press her forehead against Zoe's, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. She kept her hands in Zoe's hair, but gently caressed her scalp instead of the pulling she was doing previously. 

Zoe leaned forward to peck at Alana's lips a few times. 

They both were tired from a full day of activities and the impromptu make out session just before. 

"Wanna get pj's on and cuddle?" Zoe proposed with a sweet voice. 

"You read my mind," 

She returned Zoe's smile as they hopped out of bed to put on their pajamas. 

Alana climbed into bed first, opening her arms to allow Zoe to crawl into, wrapping herself around the older girl like a koala. 

"Goodnight, love," Alana whispered to Zoe as she turned off the lamp on her bedside table. 

"G'night," Zoe mumbled from against her shoulder, already half asleep. 

Alana smiled at her then closed her eyes, sighing deeply and settling into a content sleep. 

She was was almost too far gone to hear the words Zoe whispered, but not quite. 

"I love you," 

She smiled in her sleepy daze before her breath evened out and she surrendered to the pull of sleep, filled with so much love for the amazing girl wrapped around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I am working on a third enstallment of the sincerely three series to that should be out soon I hope.


End file.
